The vehicle cargo systems now in general use for the rear floor cargo area are used to prevent cargo items from moving around freely or sustaining damage during transit. A variety of rear floor cargo organization and retaining systems and methods have been described previously and are known in the related art. None of these systems or methods, however, is designed to solve the particular problem addressed by the technology described herein, and none is capable of being modified to do so. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,370, issued to Moore on Jun. 30, 1998, discloses a net-type cargo restraining system for motor vehicles of the type having a cargo floor with a front area, and a hinged exterior door which opens from outside the vehicle to provide access to the cargo floor. Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,633, issued to Nemoto on Aug. 27, 2002, discloses a luggage holding apparatus for a vehicle used in coordination with removable floor panels covering the rear cargo area of the vehicle. Neither Moore nor Nemoto disclose a system for a slidable, retractable, and foldable cargo floor organizer with a rotatable and extensible retention net frame and associated cargo retention net for the rear cargo floor area of a vehicle. Additionally, neither Moore nor Nemoto disclose a system providing multiple storage compartments. Therefore, a need still exists for such a system as the one described herein.